


Starting over

by Windztone



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Its also in english, Protective Macarena Ferreiro, Zulema Zahir needs a hug, mucho mucho fluff, seguramente hay smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Después de varias peleas y lios montados, deciden trasladar a Macarena y a Zulema a una nueva prision de alta seguridad. Ahi se encontraran solas contra nuevos, y viejos enemigos.•••After several fights and problems, they decide to transfer Macarena and Zulema to a new high-security prison. There they will find themselves alone against new and old enemies.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	Starting over

**Author's Note:**

> English version at the end:)

La odia. 

Joder, la odia

Odia esa voz que tiene de niñata. Odia esa sonrisa desafiante que le sale cuando se enfrentan. Odia ese brillo que tiene en los ojos cuando es una hija de puta. Zulema odia a Macarena.

Pero sobre todo odia no poder sacársela de la cabeza. Porque al final del dia todos sus pensamientos son hacia una tal rubia. Que si maca esto, que si maca lo otro. Joder, no puede parar de pensar el ella. Esa chica tiene tanto control sobre ella que no es ni medio normal y Zulema detesta saber que una persona controla su vida entera.

Otra cosa que Zulema odia de Macarena es que se haya convertido en una verdadera contrincante, y no es por ella misma, si no por los problemas que se mete en. 

Justo por esa razón es por la que actualmente están Zulema, Macarena y Akame peleandose.

Pero la cosa no habia emezado asi (obviamente)

Primero de todo la pelinegra habia visto a Macarena amenazar a las chinas. Pero que hace la desgraciada. Pensó Zulema al instante. No solamente estaba ya en la boca del lobo, si no que todas sus amigas tambien y tristemente Zulema tambien, ya que lo que le pasaba a una le pasaba a la otra.

A Macarena se le había ido la pinza y Zulema odia ver como la cagaba ya que sabia que era mucho mas lista que eso. 

Ser impulsiva solo va a acabar causándote problemas.

Por eso Zulema era la persona mas calculadora del mundo y no actuaba como una adolescente hormonal. Bueno, casi siempre, siempre que Maca no estuviese en peligro.

"Que coño haces" Dijo Zulema sentándose en frente de la rubia, quien comía su desayuno tranquilamente

"Comer una tostada" Dijo esta

Zulema rodó los ojos. El chulerio le parecía una perdida de tiempo.

"Con las chinas. Que haces con las chinas" Volvió a repetir ya de mas mala hostia

"A ti que te importa?" Dijo Maca tambien irritada

"Porque lo que te pase a ti, me pasará a mi. Y agaradeceria seguir viva unos cuantos años mas" Dijo Zulema 

"Pues que sepas que se muy bien lo que hago" Dijo Macarena 

"Si? Porque en mi opinión te acabas de poner una diana en la espalda y un cartel en la frente que pone 'matame' " Dijo Zulema y Macarena soltó una risa

"Mira Zulema, me da igual lo que digas, las chinas no me van a tocar ni un pelo" Dijo levantándose con su bandeja 

"Que no? Las chinas te van a arrancar todo tu pelo" Dijo Zulema levantándose y siguiendo a la rubia "No seas imbecil y pide perdon" 

Macarena se giró al instante, mirando a Zulema muy desafiante "Por encima de mi cadaver"

Zulema le agarró del brazo con fuerza antes de que se pudiese girar "Que lo hagas" 

"O me dejas en paz o te juro que te quedas sin brazo" Dijo Macarena entre los dientes

Pero Zulema le hizo el mismo caso como el que le estaba haciendo ella "Pídele perdón"

Y en un segundo Macarena se había pasado la bandeja de mano e iba en trayectoria hacia la cara de Zulema, pero la mora que había sido demasiado rápida, se agachó justo a tiempo y la bandeja salió disparada. 

Justo como en una peli barata de adolescentes, la bandeja, llena de puré de algo y fruta con otra cosa, cayó en una persona.

Las dos chicas se congelaron al instante al ver en quien había caído; Akame.(DEP Maca y Zule)

"Hostia tia, lo siento" Dijo Macarena entre risas y Zulema la miró con los ojos bien abiertos 

Miles de alarma sonaban en su cabeza y cuando Akame se levanto vio su vida pasar por delante. 

"Ha sido un accidente, error mio, lo siento. Pero seguro que todo eso es buenísimo para la piel" Dijo Macarena con una sonrisa adornando su cara

Y en medio segundo tenia a una china intentando clavarle los palillos en los ojos. Cojonudo.

Zulema no se lo pensó dos veces y salió disparada hacia las dos mujeres. Los gritos de sus compañeras habían empezado y la cafetería se había convertido en un ring de boxeo. Zulema le arrancó un palillo de la mano, pero cuando la china se dio cuenta de su presencia, le pego un codazo en toda la cara que la mandó a la otra punta de la cafetería.

"De puta madre" Dijo la pelinegra limpiándose la sangre que goteaba de su reciente herida

Se volvió a levantar y caminó con calma hacia la pelea. Zulema ya no se andaba con tonterías y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de las dos mujeres que forcejeaban en el suelo, le dio una patada con tal fuerza a Akame que juró que escuchó como se rompían dos costillas derechas.

Actualmente la rubia y la pelinegra se encontraban el en despacho de Altagracia, atadas de pies a cabeza contra una silla de ruedas. Zulema ya habia estudiado todas las mil y un posibilidades de escaparse mientras que Macarena se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a Altagracia. 

"Y por eso os mandamos a otra prision" Dijo Altagracia y Macarena saltó de su silla (no mucho)

"Que?! Pero tu estas loca? A las dos solas?!" Dijo Macarena mirando a Zulema, que estaba igual de alarmada que ella

"Pero separadnos! Si nos llevas a una nueva prision lo unico que vamos a querer hacer es pelear hasta la muerte" Dijo Zulema intentando mantener la calma, pero era inevitable. Como cuando era pequeña, sus manos empezaron a temblar y la sangre le bombeaba con fuerza por todo el cuerpo.

"No, Zahir. Ustedes dos van a ser trasladadas a la misma carcel para poder aprender a cuidar de su compañera, ya que se encontraran solas y la carcel a la que les mando no es exactamente... como esta" Terminó Altagracia y las dos presas se miraron, no sabían bien lo mucho que iba a cambiar su relación en las próximas 72 horas.

"Zahir, como vuelvas a moverte te juro que te dejo tonta" Dijo Macarena con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento del coche

Zulema no había parado de moverse para poder mirar bien por la ventanilla del coche ya que le gustaba saber donde estaba y a donde se dirigian por pura precaución y ya que estaba sentadas al lado, cada vez que se movia Zulema (Que era cada curva, parada o aceleracion del coche) acababa moviendo a la rubia.

"Genial" Contesto sin prestarle la minima atencion

Macarena, ya curiosa, le volvio a preguntar "Que quieres ver?"

"Vigilo la ruta" 

"Y por que quiere hacer eso?"

"Para asegurarme de que no nos desviamos y no pasa nada raro" Y al terminar la frase Macarena solto una risa amarga 

"Ya, como si algo se tuerce vas a ser tu capaz de sacarnos de aqui" Dijo y Zulema se giro para verla bien

"Quien ha dicho que te saque a ti?" Dijo sonriendo malvadamente de ojera a oreja 

Macarena bajo un momento la mirada antes de acercarse y mirar a la pelinegra directamente a los ojos "Zulema" Susurro "Las dos sabemos que sin mi nunca te irías"

La sangre (y la cara) le ardía. Pero quien coño se creía? Esa actitud descolocaba mucho a Zulema y lo que le descolocaba aun mas es que hubiese tenido ese efecto en ella. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventanilla del coche y no digo una palabra mas.

"Manos arriba, Zahir" Dijo un guardia mientras la cacheaba

Zulema le hizo caso y levantó las manos , dejándose toquetear por el guardia que se estaba echando unas risas con sus compañeros. Macarena miraba la escena callada.

"Tu no eras... Esa presa tan peligrosa de la que todos hablan?" Preguntó divertido

Zulema no dijo una sola palabra 

"Porque a mi me pareces" Se le acerco al oido "Inofensiva"

Asco. Eso es lo que sentía en estos instantes. Un enorme asco hacia el guardia que habia invadido su espacio personal hace un buen rato.

"Haz tu trabajo, que tenemos que coger un vuelo" Dijo Macarena bastante molesta. Sabia lo poco que le gustaba a Zulema que invadiesen su espacio personal, y sobre todo, que la tocasen sin consentimiento.

El guardia dijo algunas cosas por debajo de su aliento y volvio a su trabajo. Zulema dirigió la mirada hacia la rubia y relajó un poco la mirada en forma de gracias. 

"Limpia!" Gritó y la volvio a esposar, dejando que se dirigiese hacia los otros guardias que las llevarían hasta el avion.

"Cerdo" Dijo Macarena y Zulema sonrió 

Ya dentro del avion, estaban sentadas las presas en dos filas donde no habia nadie mas. Aun atadas, Zulema se movió un poco para poder ver bien las vistas desde la ventanilla del avion.

Macarena la miraba, divertida

"Todo controlado, Jefa?" Dijo con un tono de burla 

"Cuando pase algo ya me lo agradecerás" Dijo volviendo a dirigir su atención hacia la ventanilla

"Que pasa? Te dan miedo los avioncitos" 

"No. Ahora calla, que va a ser un viaje muy largo" Dijo Zulema y el avion despego

Macarena no tenia un pelo de tonta. Habia visto como la pelinegra se tensaba cada vez que el avion hacia un ruido raro o se movia un poco demasiado. Le daban miedo o A) los aviones B) las altutas o C) no tener control sobre la situation.

"Que no quiero zumo, joder" Le dijo Zulema a la azafata, sacandola de sus pensamentos

"Alguien esta un poco tensa, eh" Chincho la rubia, haciendo que Zulema la mirase

"No"

Macarena levanto una ceja divertidamente 

"Que no" Volvió a repetir 

"Vale vale, lo que tu digas" Dijo levantando sus manos en forma de derrota "Bueno, yo voy a cerrar los ojos un buen rato. Cualquier cosa; me despiertas"

Zulema rodó los ojos ante el ultimo comentario y se giró para poder mirar por la ventanilla. Macarena apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del avion y cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando que el sueño pudiese con ella.

Macarena llevaría una hora y media dormida y su posición inicial había cambiado bastante. Ahora estaba completamente apoyada en el cuepro de Zulema, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. La pelinegra tampoco se quejaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no se habia sentido tan comoda con el contacto físico de otra persona, ese calor humano que le había faltado toda su vida. Eso es lo que tenía ser uña escorpión; que naide se acercase lo suficiente a ti. Pero de repente vino Macarena, con su sonrisa, su forma de pensar, de hablar, de actuar... Estaba jodida.

Una turbulencia la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que tensase un poco su mano, que agarraba el asiento. 

Miedo no es la palabra. Simplemente, a Zulema no le gustaban los aviones. 

"Puto trasto" Susurró mirando a su alrededor 

Y otra turbulencia, vaya fiesta se iba a montar en medio segundo. 

Macarena se movió un poco en su asiento (y en el de Zulema ya que lo invadía todo) pero no pareció darle importancia ya que ni dijo nada ni se despertó.

Pero ese no era el caso de Zulema, que estaba mas tensa por segundo. Pero esta vez cuando el avion dio otro saltito ella debio haberse tensado demasiado ya que Macarena se incorporó en su asiento, frotándose los ojos con calma. Despues, dirigió la mirada hacia la pelinegra, y al verla mas tensa de lo normal frunció en ceño.

"Zulema?" Preguntó aun con la voz ronca

Esta iba a responder pero hubo otra turbulencia y se tensó aun mas.

Macarena, que no tenia un pelo de tonta ya sabía lo que pasaba, pero quiso disfrutar un poco el momento.

"Que pasa, Zahir?" Dijo con una mueca burlona

"Cállate o te arranco la lengua" Dijo Zulema entre los dientes

Macarena se rio "Admítelo; te dan miedo los aviones" 

Zulema la miró, amenazantemente "No me dan miedo"

Irónicamente, hubo otra turbulencia y Zulema cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Venga Zule, que no tiene que costar tanto" Ánimo Macarena

"Que. No. Me. Dan. Miedo" Dijo Zulema y Macarena se encogió de hombros

"Bueno, pues entonces me voy a volver a dormir" Dijo Macarena apartándose del apoyo de Zulema, quien al instante lo echo en falta.

Macarena cerró los ojos cuándo hubo otra turbulencia y Zulema habló 

"Vale, no soy fan de los aviones" Dijo entre los dientes y Macarena abrió los ojos y la miró 

Por algo se empieza, no? Pensó Macarena

"No ha costado tanto eh" Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Una turbulencia bastante fuerte le impedido decir nada.se habían escuchado algunos gritos de pasajeros pero Macarena no les prestó la mínima atención.

Ahi va mi mano Pensó Macarena y sin decir una palabra, le cogio de la mano a Zulema.

Está rápidamente se apartó y la miró como si la fuese a matar.

"Pero tu quien coño te crees? Que solo es que no me gustan los aviones, no tengo cinco años" Dijo con frialdad pero Macarena no se dio por vencida

"Zulema... Dame la mano" 

El avión se movió y Zulema se alteró mas de lo que estaba 

"Te hará sentir mejor, te lo aseguro; mis padres siempre me lo hacían cuando tenía miedo" Y había una suavidad en esas palabras que hizo que Zulema la escuchase 

Su madre y su padre la querían, querían a Macarena. La mora no sabia lo que era un amor de un padre. Entre su papa que nunca lo conoció y su madre que entre el abuso psicológico y físico nunca supo que era el amor de unos padres que te quieren y te cuidan.

"Zule..." Insistió la rubia 

Zulema no entendía porque aun habiéndole hecho tanto mal en su vida, quería ayudarla a hacerse sentir mejor

La pelinegra no dijo nada y simplemente extendió un poco su mano, dejando que Macarena entrelazase sus dedos. Zulema soltó un suspiro al contacto y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo. Su respiración se había empezado a relajar.

"Yo le tengo miedo a los payasos" Dijo de repente y Zulema soltó una risa 

"Mira que hay cosas" Se burló 

"Es que de pequeña, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, nos llevaron a un circo y yo era muy pequeña y durante la actuación del payaso las luces se estropearon y se encendian y se apagaban y el payaso se quedo quieto y pues me traume" Contó Macarena

Zulema la miraba con interes "Pues mi miedo viene que de pequeña, para salir del Cairo, me colé en un avion y estuve encerrada en la parte de las maletas durante 5 horas y media con muchas turbulencias"

Macarena le dio un apretón a su mano, haciéndola (sorprendentemente) sentir mejor

"Bueno, ahora estamos las dos juntas, imagino que es un poco mejor" Sugerio la rubia y Zulema rápidamente asintió con la cabeza 

"Contigo no se esta nada mal" Dijo mirando vagamente sus manos entrelazadas. Admirándolas.

"Me alegra saberlo" Dijo Macarena sonriendo y Zulema tuvo que girar su cabeza para que no viese su sonrisa.

Después de eso Zulema cayó en un sueño profundo, seguramente el primero que tenía desde hace años. Macarena seguía despierta, protegiendo a la mora de cualquier amenaza. Sabía perfectamente que si ella también se dormía, Zulema acabaría por despertarse gracias a su sexto sentido y la verdad es que algunas horitas de sueño no le vendrían nada mal.

Aun de la mano, Macarena se quedó observándola. La verdad es que era preciosa. Sus ojos, tan gandes, tan expresivos, siempre la cautivaban. Y esa boca, que pocas veces había mostrado una sonrisa verdadera la traía loca. 

Inconscientemente, empezó a tararear una nana que le cantaba siempre su madre y desvió su atención a sus manos, aun cogidas. Sus manos eran preciosas, de pianista. Con dedos largos, finos y delicados. Daba un poco de miedo ponerse a pensar la cantidad de gente que han matado esas manos. 

"Angelito de ojos tristes" Se puso e a cantar Macarena mientras juega con sus manos

"Color caoba. Dime si lloras, dime si lloras. Dime si es por mi, dime si es por mi" Continua casi inaudito, pero Zulema lo logrará escuchar t hace que se despierte, pero sigue completamente inmóvil

"Y yo haré, y yo haré que tu cara parezca un sol. Y yo haré, y yo haré que te sientas feliz, que te sientas feliz" Finalizó 

"Me podría acostumbrar a despertarme asi" Bromeó Zulema, pero hizo que Macarena se pegase un susto bestial

"Joder, casi me matas del susto" Dijo Macarena porfin apartándose de la mujer

Zulema soltó una pequeña risa "Vaya, mira que lo he intentado año tras año"

"Claro que no. A ver, torturarme; si. Matarme; no. Si yo muriese a ti te daría algo" Dijo Macarena muy orgullosa

"No! Quiero decir ... A ver. Ahora que ya somos" Zulema paró "Compañeras, no te quiero ver muerta"

"Claro que si" Dijo Macarena con su sonrisa iconica

Zulema rodó los ojos "Que asco das cuando se te sube a la cabeza" 

"Lo que tu digas" Dijo mientras le sonreía, pero de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa y su cara cambió por completo

"Que? Que te pasa?" Dijo Zulema al instante

"Ah... nada es que nunca habia tenido la posibilidad de mirar tus ojos tan de cerca... son muy bonitos" Dijo como quién dice que va a comprar el pan

Pero hacia años que Zuelma no escuchaba un cumplido que fuese sincero, y este lo era, y lo sabia. 

La garganta se le cerró y los labios se le secaron. De pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa que habia dicho la rubia, estaban muy cerca, casi demasiado para el agrado de Zulema.

No confiando en su voz, asintió con la cabeza y se giró para mirar a la ventana.

"Que pasa, se te ha comido la lengua el gato?" Chincho macarena, y la otra se puso aun mas roja 

"Venga, que solo era un cumplido de los miles que te habrán dicho"

"Pues no me han dicho muchos" Dijo seriamente

"Ah... pues mira que eres guapa" Le contestó Maca

Iba a contestarle cuando escuchó 

Señores y señoras vuelvan a abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad ya que en breve empezaremos el descenso para aterrizar

•••

She hates her.

She fucking hates her.

She hates that childish voice of hers. she hates that defiant smile that comes out when they face each other. She hates that sparkle in her eyes when she's a bitch. Zulema hates Macarena.  
But most of all she hates not being able to get her out of her head. Because at the end of the day all her thoughts are of a certain blonde. That I maca is doing this, that if maca is doing that. Fuck, she can't stop thinking about her. That girl has so much control over her that its not even normal and Zulema hates knowing that a person controls her whole life.

Another thing that Zulema hates about Macarena is that she has become a real opponent, and it's not because of her, but because of the problems she gets into.

That's exactly why Zulema, Macarena and Akame are currently fighting. But it didn't start out that way (obviously)

First of all, the black haired girl had seen Macarena threaten the Chinese. "What the hell is she doing?" Zulema thought instantly. Not only was she already in the lion's den, but all of her friends were too, and sadly Zulema too, because what happened to one happened to the other.  
Macarena had lost her mind and Zulema hated to see her screw up because she knew she was much smarter than that.

Being impulsive is only going to end up causing you problems.

That's why Zulema was the most calculating person in the world and didn't act like a hormonal teenager. Well, almost always, as long as Maca wasn't in danger.

"What the hell are you doing" said Zulema sitting in front of the blonde, who was eating her breakfast quietly

"Eating a toast." She replied

Zulema rolled her eyes. He thought the pimp was a waste of time.

"With the Chinese. What are you doing with the Chinese?" She asked again a lot angrier

"What do you care?" said Maca who was also irritated

"Because what happens to you, happens to me. And I'd be grateful to live a few more years," said Zulema.

"Well, Im pretty aware of what I'm doing," said Macarena.

"Yes? Because in my opinion you just put a target on your back and a sign on your forehead that says 'kill me' " said Zulema and Macarena laughed.

"Look Zulema, I don't care what you say, the Chinese aren't gonna touch me" she said, standing up with her tray

"You think so? The Chinese will turn you into one of their appetisers," said Zulema, getting up and following the blonde. "Don't be an idiot and apologize."

Macarena turned instantly, looking at Zulema's very challenging "Over My Dead Body"

Zulema grabbed his arm hard before he could turn around and say, "Do it."

"Either you leave me alone or I swear you'll lose your arm," said Macarena between her teeth

"Bite me" She challenged

And in a second Macarena had passed her tray to her other hand and was on his way to Zulema's face, but the other woman was faster and bent down just in time and the tray flew from her hand  
.

Just like in a cheap teen movie, the tray, full of mashed something and fruit with something else, fell on a person.

The two girls froze instantly when they saw who it had landed on; Akame. (RIP Maca and Zule)

"Damn, I'm sorry," said Macarena while holding her laugh and Zulema looked at her with her eyes wide open

Thousands of alarms rang in her head and when Akame rose from her seat she saw her life passing before her eyes.

"It was an accident, my mistake, I'm sorry. But I'm sure it's good for your skin," Macarena said with a smile placed on her face.

And in half a second she had a Chinese woman trying to stick her chopsticks in her eyes. That's great.

Zulema didn't think twice about it and went to help Maca. The screams of her companions had started and the cafeteria had become a boxing ring. Zulema pulled a chostick out of her hand, but when the Chinese woman noticed, she elbowed her across the face and sent her to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Fucking great," said the black-haired woman, wiping the blood dripping from her recent wound

She stood up again and walked calmly into the fight. Zulema was no longer fooling around, and when she was close enough to the two women struggling on the ground, she kicked Akame so hard that he swore he heard two right ribs break.

Currently the blonde and the black-haired woman were in Altagracia's office, tied head to toe to a chair. Zulema had already studied all the thousand and one possibilities of escaping while Macarena stared at Altagracia.

"And so we sent you to another prison," said Altagracia, and Macarena jumped out of his chair (not too much)  
"What?! Are you crazy? Just the two of us?!" Said Macarena looking at Zulema, who was just as worried as she was  
"But separate us! If you take us to a new prison, all we will want to do is fight till the death," said Zulema trying to stay calm, but it was inevitable. Like when she was little, her hands began to shake and blood was pumping strongly through her body.

"No, Zahir. You two are going to be transferred to the same prison so that you can learn to take care of your partner, since you will be alone and the prison where I am sending you is not exactly... like this one". Altagracia finished and the two prisoners looked at each other, they did not know well how much their relationship was going to change in the next 72 hours.

"Zahir, if you move again I swear I'll knock you out" said Macarena with her eyes closed and her head resting on the back of the car seat

Zulema hadn't stopped moving so she was able to look out the car window as she liked to know where she was and where they were going as a precaution, and since she was sitting next to to maca, every time Zulema moved (which was every turn, stop or acceleration of the car) she ended up moving the blonde.

"Great" she answered without paying the slightest attention.

Macarena, already curious, asked her "What are you looking at?"

"I'm watching the road."

"And why do you want to do that?"

"To make sure we don't get sidetracked and nothing weird happens." And at the end of the sentence Macarena broke out into a bitter laugh

"Yeah, like if something goes wrong, you're gonna be able to get us out of here," she said, and Zulema turned to look at her.

"Who said I was gonna help you?" she said smiling wickedly from ear to ear

Macarena looked down for a moment before approaching and looking the black haired woman directly in the eyes "Zulema" She Whispered "We both know that without me you would never leave"

Her blood (and her face) was burning. But who the hell did he think he was? That attitude made Zulema very uneasy and what made her even more uneasy was that it had an effect on her. She looked back at the car window and didn't say another word.

"Hands up, Zahir" said a guard as he frisked her

Zulema listened to him and raised his hands, letting himself be touched by the guard who was laughing with his companions. Macarena watched the scene quietly.

"You weren't... That dangerous prey everyone is talking about?" he asked amusingly.  
Zulema didn't say a word

"Because you look to me." He went to the ear "Harmless."

Ew. That's what I was feeling right now. Huge disgust for the guard who had invaded his personal space quite a while ago.

"Do your job, we've got a flight to catch," Macarena said rather angrily. She knew how much Zulema disliked people invading her personal space, and above all, being touched without consent.

The guard said some things below his breath and went back to his work. Zulema looked at the blonde and relaxed her gaze a bit in the form of a thank you.

"Clean!" he shouted and handcuffed her again, letting her go to the other guards who would take them to the plane.

"Pig" said Macarena and Zulema smiled

Once inside the plane, the prisoners were sitting in two rows where no one else was. Still tied up, Zulema moved around a bit to get a good view from the window of the plane.

Macarena looked at her, amused. "Everything under control, Chief?" She said with a mocking tone

"When something happens, you'll thank me for it," he said, turning his attention back to the window

"What's up? Are you scared?" She teased

"No. Now shut up, it's going to be a long flight" said Zulema and the plane took off

Macarena wasn't dumb. She had seen how the black haired woman tensed up every time the plane made a strange noise or moved a little too much. So make came to the conclusion that she was afraid of either A) planes B) heights or C) not having control over the situation.

"I don't want any juice, damn it," said Zulema to the flight attendant, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Someone's a little uptight, huh?" Teased the blonde, making Zulema look at her

"No"

Macarena raised an eyebrow amusingly

"No" She repeated again

"Okay okay, whatever you say" Maca said raising her hands in defeat "Well, I'm going to close my eyes for a while. If something happens; you wake me up."

Zulema rolled her eyes at the last comment and turned to look out the window. Macarena rested her head on the back of the plane seat and slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

Macarena had been asleep for an hour and a half and her initial position had changed quite a bit. She was now completely resting on Zulema's body, her head resting on her shoulder. The black haired didn't complain either, it had been a long time since she had felt so comfortable with the physical contact of another person, that human warmth that she had lacked all her life. That's what being a scorpion was all about; people not getting close enough to you. But suddenly Macarena came, with her smile, her way of thinking, speaking, acting... She was fucked up.

A turbulence knocked her out of her thoughts, causing her to tense her hand a bit, which grabbed the arm rest.

Fear is not the word. Zulema just didn't like airplanes.

"Fucking piece of trash," she whispered, looking around

And another turbulence, this was gonna get fun in a matter of minutes

Macarena moved around a bit in her seat (and Zulema's as she was invading everything) but she didn't seem to give it much thought as she neither said anything nor woke up.

But that was not the case with Zulema, who was more tense by the second. But this time when the plane made another little jump she must have been too tense as Macarena stood up in her seat, rubbing her eyes calmly. Then she looked up at the black-haired woman, and as she saw her more tense than usual she frowned.

"Zulema?" she asked even in a hoarse voice

She was going to respond but there was another turbulence and it got even more tense. Macarena, who was not stupid, already knew what was going on, but wanted to enjoy the moment a little.

"What's up, Zahir?" She said with a mocking grin

"Shut up or I'll rip out your tongue," said Zulema between her teeth

Macarena laughed. "Admit it; you're afraid of planes."

Zulema looked at her, threateningly, "I'm not afraid of them."

Ironically, there was another turbulence and Zulema closed her eyes tightly.

"Come on Zule, it doesn't have to be that hard." 

Zulema let the nickname slide by and simply replied "I. Am. Not. Scared" and Macarena shrugged

"Well, then I'm going back to sleep," said Macarena, turning away from of Zulema, who instantly missed the warmth of her body.

Macarena closed her eyes when there was another turbulence and Zulema spoke  
"Okay, I'm not a fan of airplanes," she said between her teeth and Macarena opened her eyes and looked at her

That's a start, isn't it? Macarena thought

"It wasn't that hard, huh?," said the blonde with a smile

There was another strong turbulence and Zulema looked terrified, she had also heard some shouts from the passengers but she paid no attention to them.

There goes my hand," Macarena thought and without saying a word, she took Zulema's hand.

She quickly yanked her hand out of the grip and looked at her as if she was going to kill her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I just don't like airplanes, I'm not five years old" she said coldly but Macarena didn't give up

"Zulema... Give me your hand."

The plane moved and Zulema got more upset than she already was

"It will make you feel better, I assure you; my parents always did it to me when I was scared of something" And there was a softness in those words that made Zulema listen to her

Her mother and father loved her, they loved Macarena. She didn't know what a parents love was. Between her father who never knew him and her mother who only knew the psychological and physical abuse, she never knew that it was the love of parents who love and care for you.

"Zule..." Insisted the blonde

Zulema didn't understand why even though she had done so much wrong in her life, she wanted to help her feel better.

The black-haired woman said nothing and simply extended her hand a little, letting Macarena lace her fingers together. Zulema sighed at the contact and dropped her head on the backrest. Her breathing had begun to relax.

"I'm afraid of clowns," he said suddenly and Zulema laughed

"Out of all the things" She mocked

"When I was little, at a friend's birthday party, we were taken to a circus and I was very small and during the clown's performance the lights went on and off and the clown stayed still and I was traumatised" said Macarena

Zulema looked at her with interest: "Well, my fear comes from the fact that when I was a little girl, to leave Cairo, I got on a plane and was locked in the luggage compartment for five and a half hours with a lot of turbulence".

Macarena tightened her grip, making her (surprisingly) feel better

"Well, now we're both together, I guess it's a little better." I suggested the blonde and Zulema quickly nodded

"It's not that bad" She said, looking at their interlocking hands. Admiring them.

"I'm glad to hear that," Macarena said with a smile, and Zulema had to turn her head so she couldn't see her smile.

After that Zulema fell into a deep sleep, probably the first one he had had in years. Macarena was still awake, protecting her from any threat. She knew perfectly well that if she fell asleep too, Zulema would eventually wake up thanks to his sixth sense, and the truth was that a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

Still holding hands, Macarena watched her. The truth is that she was beautiful. Her eyes, so big, so expressive, always captivated her. And that mouth, which had seldom shown a real smile, drove her crazy.

Unconsciously, she began to hum a lullaby that her mother always sang to her and she turned her attention to her hands. Her hands were beautiful, like a pianist. With long, fine and delicate fingers. It was a little scary to think how many people have killed those hands.

"Angelito de ojos tristes" Started Macarena

"Color caoba. Dime si lloras, dime si lloras. Dime si es por mi, dime si es por mi" She continued while gently playing with their hands

"Y yo haré, y yo haré que tu cara parezca un sol. Y yo haré, y yo haré que te sientas feliz, que te sientas feliz" 

"I could get used to waking up like this," joked Zulema, but it scared the hell out of Macarena"Fuck, you could have scared me to death," said Macarena, finally turning away from the woman.

Zulema laugh. "Wow, and to know it was this easy after trying it year after year."

"Of course not. I mean, Let's see, torture me; yes. Kill me; no. If I died you would probably go nuts," said Macarena proudly.

"No! I mean... Now that we're..." Zulema stopped "Comrades, I don't want you dead"

"Of course you don't ," said Macarena with her iconic smile

Zulema rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting when it goes to your head."

"Whatever you say" She said as she smiled at her, but suddenly she realised one thing and her face changed completely

"What? Is something wrong?" Said Zulema quickly

"Ah... nothing is that I've never had the chance to look at your eyes so closely... they're very beautiful" She said like who says that they are gonna buy the bread

But it had been years since Zuelma had heard a compliment that was sincere, and this one was, and she knew it.

Her throat closed and her lips dried up. Suddenly she realised something the blonde had said, they were very close, almost too close for Zulema's liking.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded and turned to face the window.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Teased Macarena, and the other one got even redder

"Come on, that was just a compliment from the thousands of people who must have told you"

"Well, I haven't been told many." She said seriously

"Ah... well, you're beautiful," Maca replied.

She was about to answer when she heard

Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts again as we will soon be starting our descent to land


End file.
